


Moon

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jack worries about Ryan.





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CMBB or the characters.

Jack looked out his kitchen widow. When Ryan was little he did not deal well with his dad being away so much. He would cry a lot and his impossible to deal with at times according to Karen. 

Jack would tell him to look at the moon. He promised him he would look at the moon too. It helped Ryan. Karen said that he fell asleep ever night looking at the moon. 

Now, it was Jack's turn to look at the moon for comfort. He missed Ryan more than ever. He hated that he could not call him. He also hated that Ryan was not safe. He was not at home being taken of by his mom. Instead his son his in a  foreign jail.

"Jack?" He turned to see his wife walked into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

He sighed before pointing at the moon, "Just looking at the moon."

She gives him a small smile. "I remember when Ryan used to do that. It seems like it was yesterday." He didn't respond, instead he just kept staring at the widow praying t God to keep his son safe. "You missing him?"

"All the time." He honestly answers, "I hate knowing that he's in danger and that I made it worse for him. He's my son. I should have fought harder for Ryan to be returned to America." 

"Hey," she rubs his back. "Ryan would have hated that."

"I know that." 

"You did the right thing." She tries to comfort him more. 

"I hope you're right." He looks at the moon once more and hopes that Ryan is looking at it too.


End file.
